The present invention refers to a link system for transmission of gearchange movements between a gear lever and a gearbox in a vehicle whereby the link system is coupled between a shift rod which constitutes the system's movement-transmission input part and a gearchange shaft which constitutes the system's movement-transmission output part and extends into the gearbox.
Various types of systems and mechanisms are previously known for transmitting gearchange movements between a vehicle's gear lever and gearbox. They involve the driver operating the gear lever, which is coupled to and controls the movement of a shift rod which then in its turn operates, via a mechanism or a link system, a gearchange shaft which extends into the gearbox.
In modern cars with five-speed gearboxes the gearchange movement which can thus be transmitted from the shift rod to the gearchange shaft is a composite movement consisting partly of a pure axial displacement movement in the shift rod's longitudinal direction and partly of a rotary movement of the shift rod.
In many vehicle designs it is impossible, inter alia for space reasons and because of the placing of the parts involved, for this movement transmission to take place in a direct and straight manner between shift rod and gearbox and it has to take place via a special link mechanism between the shift rod and the gearbox's gearchange shaft. A common feature of these known designs with such intermediate link mechanisms is that they are complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture because of their many constituent parts.